Disillusioned
by Lady Maeror
Summary: Piecing back together her old life isn't as easy as she thought. While sorting through the mess, Haruhi discovers she wasn't the only one to have their world turned upside down. Post Series. Hika/Haru. R&R. No Flames.
1. How the Times Have Changed

**Disclaimer:**

I don't own the characters of Ouran High School Host Club. Disclaimer for the whole story.

* * *

**Author's Note:**

First Ouran story :)

I hope I'm not copying anyone's idea. I scan the archive for stories to read with the pairing often, and haven't found anything too similar.

Anyway, I love Tamaki as a character, I just felt it was too cliché that he ended with Haruhi. So this a future fic set after the manga, but around 3 years after I'd say.

Rating might change, not sure yet.

I hope you enjoy!

**No Flames. Reviews Appreciated. Constructive Criticism Welcome.**

* * *

**Chapter One:**

**|| How the Times Have Changed ||**

**xxx**

* * *

It felt odd returning home.

It wasn't like she hadn't seen her father's house in while, but the thought that she would now reside there once again, stirred an uneasy sensation within her.

"Haruhi?" Her father poked his head around the corner.

"Hi dad." She called back, struggling to bring in her bags.

"I just didn't expect you to be back so soon." He noted, relieving the heaviest from her arms.

"Yeah we'll..." She trailed off uselessly, shrugging as she did. Her hand ran through her long hair, reminding of how much had changed.

Ranka patted his daughter on the arm affectionately after delivering her bags to her room, and then made himself scarce.

Haruhi sighed, moving to flop onto her old bed. She loved that her father never intruded when he knew she wanted space. Granted he was over protective, but she was alright at the moment and just needed some time on her own to figure things out.

She stared around at the room in general.

The furniture was the same, but she hadn't slept in this room before. It had been a few months back, but her father had managed to buy them a larger home.

Ranka was doing well to make enough money to keep this place, and she knew staying there would be a burden to him.

"Ugh, I'm such an idiot." She grumbled, rolling over onto her front.

More than a year had passed since she had graduated from Ouran Academy. Thing had not gone to plan, but at the time, she hadn't minded.

She had lasted for two years with Tamaki, thoroughly enjoying the time they had spent together. But as the Suoh family had needed to groom him as their successor, the fun times had decreased and both had awoken to a reality check. It wasn't that they were unwilling to work through things, but Haruhi especially, began to realise after graduation that the nature of the relationship had changed. When she saw Tamaki, her feelings were different to what they used to be.

So they had broken up, with little tears and sorrow, unknowing if they would renew the relationship in the future.

Still, as she gazed at her hands while deep in thought, she had never truly known if Tamaki had felt the same way. Perhaps he was still living the dream, and just agreeing to make her feel better?

It seemed she would never find out, since he had gone to France a week ago for family business, and she was unsure how long he would be staying there.

A gentle scent wafted into the room, arousing her from her haze of thoughts.

From the direction of the kitchen, she could hear the soft sizzle of food, and her father's joyful humming.

And to Haruhi it didn't matter how kind and tolerating her father was, she knew that she had never achieved her goal. That on some level Ranka wished she hadn't been so involved with a boy that she lost sight of her aspiration. More than that, she was disappointed in herself.

Moving into one of the Suoh's estates and spending days together with Tamaki doing the things they loved, had thoroughly distracted her from her studies as a lawyer, to the point where she had put it off entirely.

Now she was unemployed, without a qualification and had moved back into her father's home.

She groaned and sat up. Over to her desk was her bag, containing her phone and purse.

Haruhi reached over to find a ribbon to tie back her hair. As she did, she tipped the small bag over, so her phone spilled out.

She didn't know why, but as she gazed at it, she was reminded of the time she spent in Karuizawa. She smiled as memories of old friends flooded back.

"Dad?" She called out into the hallway, pausing for an answer.

"Did you call me?" Was the trilling reply.

Resisting the urge to smile, Haruhi made sure to be louder. "Where's my box of old things? Did you keep it?"

"Course dear, it's in your cupboard."

Sure enough, when she opened the doors she found a small box of her older possessions, hidden in the corner.

It took some effort to open it, mostly because she was too lazy to find some scissors and remove the tape that kept its securely shut.

On the top, was a framed photo of the Host Club, including Renge, all dressed in normal school uniform. It was probably the normality of the photo that tugged at her heart.

A moment in time, captured.

Briefly, she wondered what they were all doing at that moment.

Renge she knew, was once again in France. Kyoya was still around, but busy with business and helping Tamaki along. Honey and Mori kept contact, occasionally inviting her around or somewhere for a friendly outing.

Her eyes flickered to the two tall and impish looking figures standing up front, identical expressions although their hair colour was different.

The twins, well, they had gradually faded from memory and their presence decreased in her final year of school. It had seemed to her that Kaoru was reluctant, but following his brother, he too eventually disappeared.

All the Club members had known that Kyoya knew something, but regardless of their poking and insistence for information, he hadn't budged an inch, declaring that the problem ran much deeper than simply retelling the situation.

She wondered what had been so important, that caused them to break their ties with the Host Club.

After that, it was easy to see the downfall of the Club, Honey and Mori already had enough trouble attending. Tamaki had given up, declaring it would be over when he and Kyoya graduated anyway, but Haruhi at the time, hadn't minded; she was with the first person she ever truly loved, and it was wonderful.

The only bad thoughts that came when she thought of the ambitious and playful 'Lord', was that she had been lulled into such a false sense of security that she had forgotten her origins.

Then again, Haruhi and Tamaki thought it would last forever.

She smirked at their naivety.

But she couldn't dwell on something that had been done; now she had to focus on her future.

Haruhi figured, if she sat down and did her studying, she could get back into the habit of being a top student. She just had to apply for a degree somewhere.

She pulled out her laptop, a gift from Tamaki, and began searching.

All she could do now was move forward.


	2. Their Reasons

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for all the reviews and story alerts guys! :)

And I just read the last chapter of Ouran and realised my first chapter doesn't explain it as well, since it was written before the end ._. So hopefully this chapter can clear things up :)

This isn't a slash chapter, although it may seem like it.

* * *

**Chapter Two:**

**|| Their Reasons ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Hikaru awoke with a start from a bad dream, his head pounding and his heart aching from a darkness he couldn't recall.

He hated having nightmares and being unable to remember them.

He glanced to his right on instinct and felt the lacking presence of his brother.

It was one of the few times in the past few years that he wished they still shared the same bed. Someone else would be a blessing from his shattered dreams and remind him that it wasn't real.

The elder twin groaned and let his head fall into his hands.

It was still very dark. He assumed it was around 2am.

Hikaru was now the owner of his father's corporation, who had fallen gravely ill almost three years ago.

It had been during their time in America that the twins had been called back home to take care of their father.

The business needed a new head, even if Hikaru could hardly understand _what_ the company was about.

Kaoru tried to help, but as the elder twin and the heir, Hikaru had inherited the problem. He was caught between keeping his brother close, and letting him go on with a relatively normal life. Kaoru had made the decision for him, and they both cut their ties to America and the Club and instead returned to Japan.

Their father had been able to help Hikaru and instruct him on how to take care of their company, but eventually slipped into a coma and then passed away.

The twins mourned for a while, but ultimately their father had been weak and a miniscule presence in their lives.

For the most part, the twins hadn't bothered to keep contact with their old friends.

They simply didn't have the time.

Through his own nosing around and inquisitive nature, Kyoya had approached them and offered to lend a hand. Gratefully, the twins accepted it, knowing they needed a true businessman on their side.

Hikaru let his arms encircle his legs and rested his head against his knees.

He missed them all dearly. All of them.

He would be upset that they hadn't made an effort, but then he and Kaoru had made it clear that they wanted to deal with it on their own. In a way, he thought, this probably pushed their friends further from them, retreating to their former existence where they could only help each other.

And now, just as the dust had finally settled and they _could_ reach out and bring back a part of the Host Club, their mother Yuzuha had remarried a man who wanted control over the Hitachiin business.

Both Hikaru and Kaoru didn't blame their mother for moving on, they suspected she had never been too happy with their father. She had tried to raise them well, but her business kept her away.

And now she was standing back as her new husband took control and attempted to seize what Hikaru and Kaoru had. Since he couldn't win in a court case, he was using more subtle methods of sabotage to bring the business to ruins.

Kaoru tried to help his brother, but he didn't have the full weight of responsibility, no matter how much they needed each other.

The worst part about it all was that they had been totally unprepared, still living carefree lives without worrying about money or inheritance.

Reality had been cruel.

And now it was all they could think about.

Knowing it wouldn't do well to sit in bed and brood, Hikaru resolved to find his brother.

He made his way quietly through the manor halls, not that he had to be secretive, since he basically owned the place.

Kaoru had no problem with Hikaru becoming the heir, since they had never quarrelled about money. In writing he owned as much as Hikaru, but the elder's new found maturity kept Kaoru from becoming as engrossed and depressed as his brother.

Hikaru felt old, much older than he was.

He came to the room nearby that was Kaoru's and didn't bother to knock, opening the unlocked door and slipping inside quietly.

As he made his way to the bed, and his sleeping brother, he tripped and fell to the floor.

"Damn it." He hissed, looking back and seeing the shape of _something_ that had caused his downfall.

Kaoru immediately sat up in bed at the noise.

When he gazed down at the floor, where the slightest shaft of moonlight shone through, he blinked, trying to understand what was going on.

"Hikaru, why are you on the floor?"

The elder twin stood and brushed a hand through his dark hair and muttered a curse, vowing to find out what it was that tripped him, before glancing guiltily at his brother, not knowing if Kaoru could see his expression.

"Ah, well, I had a nightmare." He confessed, feeling utterly childish.

"Oh, do you remember what it was about?" Kaoru asked, pulling back his blankets and encouraging Hikaru to join him. He leaned over and turned on the bedside lamp so they had some light.

Kaoru could now notice the dark rings under Hikaru's eyes that were becoming more permanent with each day.

Shaking his head, the elder Hitachiin crossed his arms and let himself sink into a pillow, sighing with exhaustion.

"I just know I'm in danger and it scares the crap out of me, then I wake up sweating and scared and I can't remember a single thing." He told him.

Kaoru reached forward to run a hand through his brother's hair, offering the smallest amount of comfort.

"I'm sure they'll go away soon." He replied optimistically.

Giving a sound of disagreement, Hikaru felt his eyes begin to close, despite the anxiety coursing through his body.

"I miss them Kaoru." Hikaru said softly.

The younger twin smiled sadly and wrapped his arms around his brother, hugging him to him.

"I know. But at least you might see them all soon." He encouraged.

Hikaru stirred and leant back to stare wide-eyed.

"What? When is that happening?"

Kaoru blinked and shrugged. "I thought I told you, Honey and Mori invited us to a party, I said we'd go."

The elder twin glanced downwards, obscuring his expression.

"I think that'll be good, for both of us." He said eventually, the obvious signs of drowsiness seeping into his voice.

Kaoru let him fall asleep without interruption, his face full of brotherly concern.

He reached over to turn off the lamp and then let himself relax and settled himself against Hikaru, just like they used to as children.

He hoped, with the deepest part of his heart, that it _could_ help his brother.

It was hard for Kaoru to admit, but he knew Hikaru needed the help of his friends more than anything.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well that was the end of the prologues, since I count this as a part of it.

- Mae.


	3. Catching Up

**Author's Note:**

A lot of story alerts o.0

I just hope you're not too disappointed with this chapter, it seems to be a filler.

* * *

**Chapter Three:**

**|| Catching Up ||**

**xxx**

* * *

She glanced at her mobile as it vibrated and blared out her chosen ringtone, threatening to fall off the desk.

Picking it up, Haruhi glanced at the caller before answering.

"Haru-chan!" She was greeted with, clearly belonging to Honey.

"Honey, how are you?" She asked casually while sifting through work on her desk. His enthusiastic reply forced her to keep the phone away from her ear as she listened.

"Mori and I want to take you out today, so come outside, okay?"

Haruhi sighed and rubbed her temples. "You're already outside, aren't you?" She guessed.

"See you soon!" He chirped and hung up.

She glanced at the pile of work she had planned to do, she was trying to write multiple letters to different universities in hope that they would accept her. As well as flagging her talents, she was trying to give an example of her ability. Strangely, it was easier than she thought to revert back to studying, considering it had been a while since she'd truly paid attention. Old habits did die hard, she thought.

"I _should_ finish this one off." She muttered to herself, and then glanced at her clock.

It was still early, she could go meet her friends and do it later, she reasoned.

Picking up her bag and stuffing her phone in, she headed out of the room.

When she came outside, sure enough, Honey and Mori were both waiting for her, without a vehicle in sight. She felt a slight pang of disappointment that the other former Host Club members weren't there, but shrugged it away.

"Hey guys." She called out and felt Honey launch himself at her, hugging her tightly. He had grown slightly, but was still much shorter than her. A part from that, he was every bit the same as he had been at Ouran. She spotted Usa-chan, safe in Mori's arms.

Mori contented himself with stepping forward and simply patted her on the head, the way he used to. He hadn't changed either, still silent and imposing.

Smiling widely, she let Honey down. "So what is it you wanted to do?" She asked.

"We hadn't seen you in a while, so we thought we could take you to lunch." Honey replied eagerly.

"Alright, where at?"

"Come this way Haru-chan, and we'll show you."

They had her walking beside them and eventually they ended up at a local park, where one of Honey's staff was waiting with a small picnic in hand. Laughing at their innocence, Haruhi joined them for what turned out to be a simple, but relaxing lunch.

"So Haru-chan, want to come to a party we're hosting later this week?" Honey asked unexpectantly.

"A party?" She asked slowly and glancing up, noticed Mori was nodding his agreement.

"Yeah, we thought it would be really fun." Honey replied softly.

"Well I really need to work on applying for work and starting my degree again..."

"Come on Haru-chan, it'll be good, and it's for only one night." He whined, tugging on her arm. Mori nodded again and she scratched her chin thoughtfully.

"Is anyone else I know going?"

Honey smiled faintly and let her arm go. He was never inclined to lie to her. "I invited everyone except Tama-chan, since he's in France." He told her truthfully. "I'm not sure who will turn up though." He added.

"I'll think about it, alright?"

She was enveloped in a hug once again and Mori smiled.

* * *

Much later in the afternoon, she returned home, realising she had more or less wasted her day. But it didn't seem to bother her. Catching up with old friends was worth it.

It would be good to see all her friends again, even some of the females at school.

Honey was right after all; it was only one night.

Besides, she had so many dresses and outfits given to her as gifts from various Host Club members that were just lying in her closet. Honey's gifts were the only ones she had seemed to waver away from, but the rest had learnt her tastes and given them to her for various plots or parties. Her favourite was a strapped baby pink dress that Kaoru had given her for one of their schemes.

'_It would be a waste to leave them lying there.'_ She thought to herself, pulling out the pink one carefully.

"It's all paid for; I have an outfit, so why should I say no?" She mused aloud.

Haruhi smiled, knowing she had just successfully convinced herself, and then turned back to her desk and her smile disappeared.

* * *

Hikaru sat slumped at a desk in one of the manor's many studies, attempting to review paperwork but being highly unsuccessful.

"Well that's not going to work is it?" Kaoru called, stepping into the room.

The elder twin glanced up and smiled at seeing his younger brother.

"Watcha got there?" He questioned as he saw the single piece of paper that he held.

Kaoru flashed him a grin and turned it over so Hikaru could observe the many flowers and pink bunnies that covered it.

"From Honey?" He asked, suddenly more interested. He sat up and took it from Kaoru.

"Yeah, when you asked about seeing them again, I remembered that Honey sent us an invitation. Just so you know I wasn't lying."

"I _did_ believe you." Hikaru told him indignantly.

Shrugging, Kaoru came and sat down beside him.

Suddenly, Hikaru sat straighter, a panicked look in his eyes. "I had a meeting that night."

The younger Hitachiin smiled. "Not anymore. It was moved to later next week."

"Kaoru, I'm not sure you can just do that."

"A few years ago and you wouldn't have had a problem with it. Look, _you're_ the boss, so you can do whatever you want." Kaoru replied stiffly.

"I don't even know why I'm arguing about it." Hikaru muttered and rested his head on his arms.

"Neither do I."

"Do you know who's going to be there?" Hikaru asked, eager to change the subject.

Kaoru let his finger tap against his chin. "Kyoya is going, mostly because Honey wouldn't let him say no. Renge and Tono are in France, not together of course. I'm not sure who else is going, but it wouldn't hurt to find out, right?"

Hikaru smiled. "No it wouldn't. I was being stupid, of course we should go. Kyoya's the only one we've seen."

They fell into silence, Kaoru was thinking about their outfits, while Hikaru began to frown.

"Kaoru, do you... do you think they'll be angry with us?" He voiced quietly.

The younger twin slung an arm across his brother's shoulder and sighed. "I hope not. I'm sure they'll be happy to see us. I mean, they did invite us after all."

"Yeah you're right."

"I think you need to stop overanalysing it, you're freaking yourself out."

Both twins smiled.

"Need me to help with this?" Kaoru offered, using his hands to emphasise the papers littered across the large desk.

Hikaru wanted to tell Kaoru to relax and do something else, but he was still selfish and wanted his brother's company.

"Sure." He replied.

* * *

**A/N:**

Abrupt ending, sorry ._.

My honorifics are bad, as first stated, but I couldn't think of Honey not calling her Haru-chan.

- Mae.


	4. Familiar Faces

**Author's Note:**

I tried to balance the differences and insecurities between Haruhi and the twins as a comparison.

* * *

**Chapter Four:**

**|| Familiar Faces ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Ranka sighed, watching his daughter as she fixed her hair.

He took in the pink dress that he knew one of her friends had given her and smiled.

He knew in some ways she disliked the Host Club because of the amount of distractions it caused, and was one of the main reasons she was trying to sort out her life. But he also knew she had the best years of her life at the Academy. Despite his initial disapproval of the party, he reasoned it was a good thing for her and probably would have encouraged her to go if she hadn't decided it herself.

Haruhi wasn't one to be too concerned with her physical appearance, but the prospect of seeing old friends made her nervous and excited. Satisfied that her hair was sitting just right, her fringe set in the style she had at school, while the rest was brushed and left to its own devices; she glanced up and smiled at her dad.

"Better be safe kiddo." He told her, but his eyes were sparkling with good intentions.

"I will." She promised and gave him a swift hug, before stepping out the door, bag in hand.

She had planned her own way there, but wasn't surprised to find one of Honey's limos and a driver waiting for her outside.

"Miss Fujioka." He greeted her.

She thought it was strange that after years from the Host Club plots and parties she'd be unused to being greeted as someone rich, but it seemed to be another habit she was yet to get rid of.

Haruhi had been to Honey's manor before, which sometimes resembled a dojo more than anything, but as she arrived and was shown in through to a much larger hall, she realised even the Haninozukas had a place ready for formal parties.

"This way Miss Fujioka," a butler called, guiding her through to the main room.

She hadn't even properly taken in the room, before she felt a small body crash into hers.

"Haru-chan you made it!" Honey called out, slightly muffled between her middle and the ever present Usa-chan.

"I told you I'd think about it, didn't I?" She replied and found she was smiling widely.

"Yeah." The voice belonged to none other than Mori, who stepped forward and plucked Honey from her, so he could hug her without interference.

She was eager to ask them questions, especially since she had yet to survey her surroundings, when a familiar voice broke in.

"Greetings Haruhi, Honey, Mori."

All three turned around as Kyoya approached them, lacking his notebook and dressed neatly in a black suit.

"Kyo-chan!" Honey called out, but thankfully didn't move to hug him.

"Well Haruhi, it's been a while." He said coolly, but with the slightest trace of a smile.

And it had. She hadn't seen Kyoya for a few months at least.

"It's good to see you." She replied.

"Honey, perhaps you shouldn't neglect your guests." Kyoya said unexpectantly, and Honey realised he was being told he wasn't needed.

Against his desire to spend time with Haruhi he complied and tugged on Mori's arm. "'Kay, come on Takashi."

Haruhi tilted her head to the side and observed the former Shadow King.

"Would you like to dance?" He asked her, offering a hand.

She took it and he lead her into a slow dance.

There was nothing romantic about it, which was good, because Kyoya was still quite intimidating even if you were friends with him. There wasn't a lack of charm, but whenever she was near him she had the feeling that he was constantly calculating.

"So Haruhi, do you recognise any of the guests?"

Haruhi blinked, startled by his question. "Well not really, I barely had a chance to see who was here before Honey got to me." She explained.

"Ah, what a shame." Was all he said in reply, only confusing her more.

"Should I recognise anyone?" She asked, beginning to look around. She spotted a lot more women than men.

"Well there are a lot of your former clients and friends from Ouran." He smiled genuinely as he twirled her around. "Honey and Mori did a wonderful job of inviting old friends, Kurakano is over there, and I saw Kasanoda before as well." He told her, listing people she had been close with for her benefit

To her own disappointment, she hadn't been as vigilant with keeping contact with her friends as she would have liked, and looking back on it now she felt a stab of guilt.

"I'd like to see them." She told him and he smiled again.

"Certainly." He released her, without any hint of slyness or hidden motives.

Kasanoda she discovered was surrounded by women, which made her smile and so she decided to see Kurakano instead.

Kurakano knew she was female, but at the time, years ago, it had been a shock since she was one of Haruhi's former clients and had developed a crush on her. Luckily, she eventually got used to it and was one of Haruhi's good friends, (hopefully despite the lack in contact).

She almost didn't recognise Haruhi when she stepped forward and offered a quiet greeting. The much longer brown hair confused her, until she remembered the wide brown eyes and friendly smile.

"Haruhi!" She cried with happiness and enveloped her in a hug, despite the months that they hadn't seen each other.

Breathing a sigh of relief, Haruhi returned the hug with equal warmth and then pulled back, smiling like an idiot.

"How are you?" She asked.

"Great actually, my mother has been giving me more work at the family company and I'm handling it well." Kurakano answered brightly.

She nodded but didn't try to talk about her own life; she didn't like admitting to herself that she could have worked harder.

"Are you enjoying the party?"

Haruhi laughed and shook her head. "Well I only just arrived, but it's great seeing everyone."

"Oh I understand, but it's so nice to see all the Host Club members again, except for Tamaki of course."

She smiled and nodded again in reply and then frowned as she took in her words.

"Wait, all the members?"

Kurakano blinked in surprise. "Sure, Kyoya is over there, Mori is over there," she pointed, "and Honey is talking to Kaoru."

Haruhi whipped around to stare in the direction she was pointing.

Sure enough, next to the much smaller Honey, was a taller guy with light brown, almost red, hair and a familiar smile on his face.

"Haruhi?" Kurakano asked her hesitantly.

Realising she was being utterly rude, she smiled apologetically.

"I'm sorry Kurakano, but can I talk to you later?"

Understanding dawned in the other woman's eyes and she smiled. "Sure, I'll see you later."

Haruhi carefully made her way over, hindered by the sheer amount of people that she vaguely recognised.

"Oh hey Haru-chan!" Honey called eagerly and waved when he spotted her weaving her way towards them.

Kaoru turned around at Honey's words, surprise evident on his face. When he spotted her, despite her changed appearance, his face broke into a huge grin.

"Haruhi!"

Laughing, she came forward as quickly as her heels would allow and hugged him.

She wasn't one for being over-emotional.

She didn't cry or break down, but she _did_ hold onto him tightly, both of them laughing just like old times, because she had found one of her best friends.

And he was happy to see her.

* * *

**A/N:**

So they're all together, Hikaru will come in the next chapter. I have to say that it won't be love at first sight because I believe that's highly unlikely, it'll be gradual.

- Mae.


	5. A Trio, Repaired

**Author's Note:**

Thanks for the reviews/alerts :)

Sorry it took so long to update ._.

* * *

**Chapter Five:**

**|| A Trio, Repaired ||**

**xxx**

* * *

It was evident to those around that despite the party atmosphere, the moment between Haruhi and Kaoru was private.

Honey blinked and a warm smile came to his face as he watched their reactions. Knowing he wouldn't be acknowledged for a while, he subtly slipped away to find Mori.

Kaoru recovered first; he let her go but kept her firmly at arm's length so he could observe her new appearance.

He approved of her hair; even though he had loved it when it was short it suited her being past her shoulders. He took in _his_ dress with his amber eyes, something he had given her years ago and a familiar Hitachiin grin crept to his face. Unlike everyone else he had met that night, he didn't bother to ask if she knew which twin he was. (Most guests hadn't believed that Hikaru still had dark hair.)

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "What?"

Kaoru shrugged, his expression softening in a way only he could manage. "Nothing." he replied and then laughed again. He breathed a sigh and squeezed her arms gently. "I just didn't expect you to be here, I'm so glad."

She smiled and old memories of times spent together flooded back to his mind. He knew when she smiled in that way, she was being totally sincere.

Haruhi didn't seem to notice the sudden tension that took over the younger Hitachiin's body; instead she was quite content with just being near him.

Kaoru bit his lip and made a decision, hurriedly blurting out, "I'm sorry," and seeing the confusion dawn in her eyes, he went on before she could interrupt, "about us, Hikaru and I, and not contacting the Host Club, or you."

Her smile seemed to falter. "What happened?" She asked hesitantly.

She could see the conflicting emotions within his gaze as he struggled to put together a worthy answer.

"Reality got in the way." He answered at length, scratching the back of his head with a shameful expression.

Haruhi blinked while he tried to avoid her eyes, and she took the time to sneak a glance past his shoulder to Kyoya, who, from a distance, had been keeping track of their conversation. Without a book to hide his subtle observation, he met her eyes without any hesitation.

She knew she couldn't blame the former Shadow King. After all, he _had_ said it was personal for the twins. But she felt a twinge of sadness that they hadn't confided in her.

A sudden realisation bloomed within her mind and her eyes flicked back to Kaoru, who was nervously fidgeting in front of, since he lacked a response to his explanation.

"Kaoru, I don't know the details, but I have to apologise too." She admitted quietly. "I was so caught up after the Academy that I didn't think to try and find out more. I was a lousy best friend."

Kaoru saw her admission as an opportunity and took it. "Hey, we've both made mistakes. The important thing is that we're all here, right?"

He offered his hand for good measure. After taking in his words, she smiled and accepted, and wasn't the least bit surprised when he pulled her forward for another hug.

He released her and was going to point out the buffet that Honey and Mori had set up; when he noticed that she was gazing around the room. "Is something the matter?"

Haruhi nodded, folding her arms. "Not _all_ of us are here: where's Hikaru?"

Kaoru paused and discovered he couldn't find an answer. "That's a good question." He noted absently. Now she had mentioned it, he couldn't see his twin anywhere. That was odd, since he had been beside him ten minutes ago.

The younger Hitachiin began to show the slightest signs of panic and Haruhi resisted the urge to shake him. Hikaru couldn't have gone anywhere without anyone not seeing him and Kaoru was logical enough to know that. In fact, they had lost their obsessive closeness towards the end of her years at Ouran and she wondered why he was behaving like so.

Sometimes the twins needed direction and so she grasped his arm firmly and told him, "Kaoru go ask Kyoya, Honey and Mori if they've seen him. I'll go ask some of the other guests, alright?"

With an order in his mind, he nodded and went to do as she had said.

Sighing, Haruhi searched for someone who could know where Hikaru had gone.

She spotted one of their former clients and made her way over, politely asking if she had seen the elder twin. Smiling in a friendly way, she pointed towards one of the halls that led to different parts of Honey's manor.

Thanking her, Haruhi picked her way through the throng of people and made her way towards the direction she had been given.

By coincidence, she ran into him as she came out of an adjacent hall.

"Ouch," he hissed, rubbing his arm where they had collided and on a second thought he glanced up to apologise. He found her awkwardly against the wall, since she lost her balance due to her heels.

"Well that was fun." She commented, letting her hands attempt to smooth out the new creases in her dress.

"Haruhi?" He asked disbelievingly.

She smiled up at him and offered her arm. "There you are, your brother was getting worried. Now help me up."

Hikaru moved automatically, using one arm to help her up and the other came around to steady her as she regained control.

Haruhi flicked away stray brown strands and grinned, throwing her arms around him so she could hug him for the first time in years. Utterly confused, he didn't know how to respond and only managed to gingerly hug her back. Unlike Kaoru, Haruhi naturally held the authority over Hikaru when they were on their own, and so she didn't notice how bewildered he was.

"Hi." One word, a simple greeting.

"Hello." He answered, a little uncertainly.

She seemed amused, her deep brown eyes twinkling as he tilted his head to the side and observed her in exactly the same way Kaoru had.

And then, he reached out, to poke her solidly on the cheek.

"Ow," She complained, swatting away his finger.

Blinking, Hikaru hurriedly returned his hand to his side. "Sorry, I just couldn't believe you were real." He explained.

She snorted and then laughed lightly. "Kaoru didn't have a problem with my existence." She noted.

Having accepted that she _was_ there, Hikaru reverted back to his usual personality. Shrugging, he let his hands fall to his hips. "I'm sure Kaoru was surrounded by people who helped to prove it."

Haruhi smiled. "You're right, Honey noticed me before I got to him."

The elder Hitachiin spread his hands as if to prove his point. Resisting the urge to hit him like she used to, she reached forward to link her arm in his. The warmth from the contact helped him reaffirm she was real.

"Come on, I told you Kaoru's worried. Where were you anyway?"

Hikaru sighed and let her direct him back to the party. "Geez, can't a guy go to the bathroom for a few minutes without being reported missing?" He drawled.

He glanced down at her and saw that despite her silence, her mouth was twitching into a smile. He wasn't quite sure what to make of her appearance, or her reaction for that matter. He was almost certain it had something to do with Kaoru.

Before he knew it, they were faced with the party and he reluctantly slipped out of her embrace so he could run a hand through his dark hair.

Only one person seemed to have really noticed his return and Kaoru angrily marched towards his brother so he could glare at his twin.

Haruhi listened with interest to their banter. Despite Kaoru's anger, he was fuelled by worry. Hikaru responded the way he usually would, apologising and making an effort to explain his reasoning.

She realised there was a difference in the twins. After their real fight years ago, they had decided to try and be separate people but had still clung to their tight bond. But _this_ was stronger, filled with more emotion. It was almost desperation.

Moving forward to integrate herself into their conversation, they paused. Realising they were being loud and less entertaining for their guests, (some had wandered over in hopes of 'brotherly love'), an understanding passed through the Hitachiins eyes.

Hikaru grinned impishly at her, letting his arm slide around her waist, while Kaoru smiled and looped his arm around her neck. Together the twins pulled her into a group hug, which she usually protested against, but decided she'd make an exception for that night.

Seeing the contentment and peace on both of their faces, Haruhi could almost forget the time spent apart.

_Almost._

She pulled away so they had to settle with taking her hands, just like the used to. "It's funny to realise it, but I really missed you guys."

Hikaru and Kaoru shared a glance and then replied in unison, "We missed you too."

Haruhi sighed and looked up to make eye contact with both twins. "But I think it's time you told me what happened." She saw apprehension and nervousness flicker across both faces, but eventually, acceptance passed over too.

Together they led her away to one of the tables and sat her down, Hikaru on her left and Kaoru on her right.

Kaoru cleared his throat, drawing her attention to him.

"Well, it began during our first semester in America..."

* * *

**A/N:**

I don't consider this a cliff-hanger, since you already know about the twin's past. Just had to end the chapter ^ ^

People think Haruhi is completely unaffectionate, but she isn't (in my opinion), she just is quite oblivious to how her affection is taken.

I don't go overly well with Kaoru/Hikaru angsty/brotherly friendship, but unfortunately that's the most realistic reaction they would have to their separation from the Host Club.

- Mae.


	6. Kaoru's Idea

**Author's Note:**

So between work, holidays, computer problems and lack of motivation, I've been unable to update. Sorry! Thanks for all the reviews though, they do keep me going ^ ^

* * *

**Chapter Six:**

**|| Kaoru's Idea ||**

**xxx**

* * *

It was much later, and Haruhi walked towards a table, breathing heavily, but unable to wipe the smile that was on her face.

She had danced with almost everyone, even some of the girls to their amusement.

The twins had explained their situations and she in turn, had given them some information on her own life. But she had old friends waiting and they had split up, to mingle amongst the guests.

"Sitting already?"

Haruhi glanced up and mock-frowned at the twin before her. "I didn't see you dancing with nearly as many people as I did, Kaoru." She replied.

He grinned and offered a hand. "Well it's my turn now."

"Haven't I already danced with you?" But she accepted his hand and stood up again.

Kaoru chuckled and pulled her away into the mass of people who either were dancing or simply standing and talking with each other. "I do have someone that's identical to me, you know."

They laughed and he pulled her into a light waltz, keeping her close. They both knew the steps; Haruhi had eventually learnt the female steps over the years after the Club. But they were tired and they didn't bother executing most of the more complicated dance moves. Hitachiin or not, Kaoru just couldn't be bothered, and Haruhi clearly wasn't fussed.

"So Haruhi, are you still looking for a university to study?" He asked her.

Haruhi glanced up. "Yeah, I have my eyes set on a few, but they have to accept me first. Unfortunately for someone like me, I have to _earn_ my way in."

He didn't reply, but instead he had an intensely thoughtful look on his face.

"Kaoru?" She encouraged, even managing to step on his foot in her puzzlement.

"Come stay at the manor with us." He asked unexpectantly, pausing their dancing.

"I-, what?"

He tilted his head and smiled. "I'm serious, come live at the manor with us." She noted that although Hikaru wasn't around, he used the plural.

Her mouth fell agape and then slowly she closed it and frowned.

A familiar feeling of imminent trouble was dawning, the kind she used to get whenever the twins created another silly plan. But, during the time she had spoken to them, she knew both Hikaru and Kaoru had drastically changed, individually and together.

"Why?" She asked curiously, against her better judgement.

"We'll pay for your studies, you can finish your degree at whatever university you want, as long as you come and live at the manor during that time. And, we won't charge you for boarding."

"Kaoru, why do you want me to go with you so badly?" Haruhi asked.

The younger Hitachiin shrugged, aware that she could tell how much he was already committed to his plan.

"We told you about our lives now, right? It's not much fun. And even though we have time on our hands here and there, Hikaru's not interested." His amber eyes gleamed as he glanced away angrily. "I've tried, but I don't think he needs me. He needs a friend, someone who isn't involved in the same things. Honey and Mori are busy themselves and Tono's not even in the country."

Haruhi blinked, startled by the seriousness in his tone.

He turned to her, almost pleading with his eyes. "You're the only one who could tell us a part. Hikaru's dragging us both down. Our world, that you're a part of, is shrinking. It was already so small to start with."

She doubted she had that much sway over his brother as he believed, but she had the feeling he was getting desperate. And the deal was tempting.

"I have to think about it Kaoru. I only just got back home with my dad, my life's such a mess, I'm sure you can understand." Haruhi answered softly.

Before he could reply, a voice cut in, "Understand what?"

Haruhi and Kaoru turned in surprise to see Hikaru had made his way over during their talk.

Placing a hand on her shoulder, Kaoru pulled her closer to him and grinned at his brother. "Haruhi's going to see if she can come and live with us." He declared impishly, but not too loud for the other guest's to overhear.

Hikaru glanced from Haruhi to his brother, his expression one of disbelief. "What?"

"You heard me."

"Kaoru, you didn't tell me any of this." The older twin exclaimed angrily. "What if I don't want her to stay with us?"

Haruhi rolled her eyes, letting his comment pass. She knew he was just upset that Kaoru hadn't shared the idea with him.

Kaoru shrugged and pulled her closer. "I own half the mansion Hikaru, it's not like you have much of a choice if she agrees. And don't lie; you know it'll be fun."

Hikaru scowled, for the moment completely ignoring the girl in between them.

The look he had seemed as if he thought Kaoru had gone mad; because really, they had only just reunited with her after years of absence. And this, he knew, went far beyond their usual trickery. Kaoru was up to something.

Kaoru in turn, gave Hikaru a very meaningful glance. He knew Hikaru needed a distraction. Haruhi was probably the only one capable of shifting the foundations within Hikaru's mind.

The elder twin sighed, though it only managed to vent half his anger.

"Fine, it doesn't bother me if she stays or not." He drawled.

Haruhi disentangled herself from the younger twin and brushed her arms absently. "Nothing's final you know, I really have to think about this." She told them steadily.

Hikaru's face remained passive while Kaoru grinned. They both knew she never made decisions haphazardly.

"Right, but you can't say the idea is a bad one." Kaoru teased. "I mean it's a win-win, no funny business either." He nodded slightly, as if trying to emphasise his point.

Haruhi raised an eyebrow. "Well, it's not the worst you've come up with." She noted mildly.

Hikaru still looked completely unconvinced but resigned to the fact that he had never had control of the situation from the start.

"We were dancing weren't we?" Kaoru went on eagerly, stretching out his hand to take hers.

Haruhi smiled and nodded. "Yes, we were."

The elder Hitachiin stood alone while they left, his thoughts far from the party.

"It's nice to have Haru-chan around again." Honey noted, silently coming up beside the twin.

Hikaru made a noncommittal grunt, clearly showing he wasn't paying attention. Honey, of course, had seen Haruhi more than any of the other Host members during their separation.

He then shook his head, as if realising where he was.

Spying his former sempai, he rubbed the back of his neck nervously.

"Sorry Honey, I was a bit distracted." He offered sheepishly.

Honey smiled. "It's okay Hika-chan; I think we've all had a big day."

Hikaru shrugged. "Not the biggest of my life, but certainly there were some surprises."

Honey remembered how different life had been without the influence of the twins. In some ways, they were the life of the Host club. Now, even without differently coloured hair, Honey was sure he could tell them apart.

Kaoru was much the same, (or the same as the twins were). But Hikaru... he could see shadows behind the twin's eyes. Kaoru had once said that Hikaru was more immature, went about things in an odd way to understand and learn. The fact that he had to grow up ahead of himself was clearly taking a toll on him.

In a rush of sympathy, Honey placed his hand reassuringly on Hikaru's arm. The gesture went largely unnoticed by the twin, whose eyes had misted over in thought once again.

With another curious glance, Honey left him alone to his own devices.

"Mitsukuni."

Honey looked up and waved as Mori walked over to him.

"Takashi, see Haru-chan and Kao-chan?" He pointed with his finger, helping Mori down to his level to see. "They look like they're having fun."

"Mhm."

The blonde youth smiled genuinely. "Hika-chan and Kao-chan need her, I think."

Mori made a noise of agreement.

"But then again, in some ways I think Haru-chan needs them too."

"Ah."

* * *

**A/N:**

Going to be honest, had most of this done like a month ago but couldn't figure out a way to stretch it out. It was far too short...

Dunno why, but I like the ending with Mori/Honey's observations. I also think it shows Kaoru's maturity by asking someone else to help his brother.

- Mae.


	7. The Choices We Make

**Author's Note:**

I can't say much for this chapter; it's rather bland I think. But I guess its necessary (ish).

Thanks for the support :)

* * *

**Chapter Seven:**

**|| The Choices We Make ||**

**xxx**

* * *

"So Haruhi, how are the applications going?"

The girl in question glanced up, her hand buried amongst her hair as she blinked. Her father stood in the doorway, wearing his usual outfit of female clothes and dressed for work.

After a moment's hesitation, Haruhi sighed. "Well, I actually had an offer," she announced.

Ranka beamed and skipped over. "Oh really? I didn't know you had finished any yet."

Haruhi bit her lip. "No, this wasn't from a university. One of my friend's from the other night came up with an idea. Some of them have been having trouble and they think it would help if I stayed with them. In return they'll pay for tuition at whichever institute I want." She explained.

Her father tapped his chin thoughtfully. "Do you trust them?" He asked unexpectantly.

"Huh?"

Ranka smiled and pet her head. "If you think they're being realistic, then I don't have a problem with it; as long as it gets you back on your feet. You've looked so down without anything to do; perhaps this will be a good thing?"

Surprised by his reaction, Haruhi stared owlishly. "I thought you'd be very against the idea dad."

Her father smiled sadly, letting his hand fall to the side of her face. "I had to let you go at some point. I'm glad you've come home, but you're not happy."

With a rush of affection for him, she smiled and reached forward to hug him carefully. (He wouldn't want her to crinkle his outfit.)

"Thanks dad." She whispered.

"Have a think about it and let me know what you decide." Ranka murmured.

Grinning broadly he skipped away, his mood suddenly returning to normal. "Well I'm off, work and all. See you later Haruhi!"

And with that he left the room, either due to the fact that he was late or because he felt she needed her own time to think.

Once alone, Haruhi's thoughts returned to the matter at hand.

Did she trust them?

In all honesty, she did. And she couldn't ever pretend that the worried look that crossed Kaoru's face had been anything but sincere.

So what was holding her back?

Perhaps it was the feeling of returning to normal, but knowing that at any time, a happy reunion amongst her friends could turn sour, like her relationship with Tamaki. She'd already disconnected herself from the twins before, could they handle it again?

Haruhi let her hand fall to her face and she sighed. She was overanalysing the future when really, she just had to prepare for the present.

A sudden clarity washed over her and she realised she wanted to accept their offer. Even if, in a small part of her mind, it was just so she could help them.

With a large amount of eagerness, Haruhi reached forward and grabbed the phone.

She put in Kaoru's number, (which was a home phone number, but so she didn't have to get past the servants), and waited for an answer.

"Hello?"

The voice sounded groggy. She also wasn't sure if it was Hikaru or Kaoru, but Kaoru had told her that Hikaru hated to answer the phone lately.

Haruhi glanced at her watch and knew it was past 2pm.

"Kaoru?"

"Haruhi?"

He sounded much more awake and she also breathed a sigh of relief that she was right.

"Did I call at a bad time?"

He yawned. "Not really, I must've fallen asleep on the couch. Too much work." Yawning again, he asked, "So what's up?"

"Well, I've thought about what you said at Honey's party."

"Oh really?" Kaoru sounded very awake now.

"Yeah. Look you know how against I've been of things like this in the past, but I know we've both changed, so I think I can trust that nothing bad will come from this." She explained.

Kaoru paused. "Um, does this mean you'll come and stay here?"

Now it was Haruhi's turn to wait as she finalised her thoughts.

"I guess so." She answered at length.

It confirmed her statement about them both growing up, when instead of massive cheering, Kaoru simply told her, "Oh that's one of the best things I've heard for a while. I guess you can go ahead and find a university you want to study at so we can sort that out, before the new term starts. Does that sound good?"

Glad to hear that Kaoru hadn't forgotten his side of the bargain, Haruhi smiled. "Yeah, that sounds great. When do you want me to come over?"

"Well since it's tied to your study, you can come over then. But if you want to come over earlier, we won't complain."

"Kaoru, are you really sure about this? It's a lot to ask of you."

He chuckled. "Haruhi even after the years spent with Tamaki you act like a commoner, I doubt you'll cause an avalanche in our savings. It's nothing. Trust me."

"Okay, if you say so."

"I do. Oh right, I can go tell Hikaru! I guess I'll talk to you later?"

"Sure."

"Right, see you!"

With that, he hung up.

Haruhi laughed slightly, amused by his sudden childishness. Although she wasn't certain how Hikaru would react, she was happy to know he sounded genuinely pleased that she agreed to stay.

And now...

Well, all that was left to do was apply to the institution of her choice and pack her things.

She wasn't in a hurry to leave her dad, but she now harboured a strange sense of longing to be with her former classmates once again.

* * *

Hikaru glanced up in surprised as the door to his study burst open and he barely had time to exclaim before his brother pelted into him.

Pressed against the large study desk with the sides of his chair digging uncomfortably in his sides, he glared menacingly towards Kaoru, who perched above him with child-like glee.

"Hikaru, guess what?"

"You found a way to make this work disappear?" He drawled in reply.

Kaoru frowned. "Oh I wish." Brightening in what seemed to be freakishly akin to Tamaki's reaction, Kaoru grinned. "No, Haruhi agreed to stay. She's going to come over within the next month and live here!"

Becoming annoyed with Hikaru's nonexistent reaction, he urged, "Come on, it'll be like in high school. The three of us as friends again!"

Hikaru sighed deeply. "I'm not mad Kaoru, if that's what you're asking."

Kaoru crossed his arms. "No, but you're not excited. Honestly this is something we need; we'll both feel better with Haruhi around."

The elder twin ran a hand through his dark hair. His amber eyes flashed and he murmured, "Maybe. It's just... well you know how it was between me and her."

"Do you still love her?"

"No." Hikaru answered honestly. "I didn't feel anything, but it still hurts sometimes."

Kaoru laughed and the sound seemed to light up the room. "I think you've grown far too serious Hika. Just trust me on this, okay?"

Hikaru analysed him through narrowed eyes and then shrugged. "Fine, fine. It's not like I had any choice in this at all." He drawled.

Kaoru got up ungracefully so Hikaru had room to move once again. "I just want to be able to see you like you used to be." He admitted quietly. "I mean, I like that you've grown up, but you _do_ worry me, you know."

Hikaru had gotten used to being serious and tired by life's many obstacles. He knew it would be a while before they were free again, mostly until the business between their mum's new husband blew over. He would stay dutifully as the head of the Hitachiin business as long as needed.

But he hated seeing Kaoru being brought down with him.

"Hey." Hikaru called.

Kaoru blinked and turned his head.

"I promise to try and be as normal as possible, okay? I mean, it is our tanuki after all." He even smiled slightly for good measure.

Feeling reassured, Kaoru smiled in return. "Right, better go and find a proper room and study area for Haruhi, right?"

Nodding in assent, Hikaru watched as his brother waved before leaving the room.

Sighing, he turned back to his work and found multiple sheets missing from their spots. It dawned on him that Kaoru probably had taken some when he'd been distracted.

As he reached for a pen, he smiled.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know it's short, sorry! :(

- Love Mae.


	8. Transition

**Author's Note:**

Since updates are becoming fewer and far between, it's hard to stay consistent with chapter length. If I didn't mention it before, I guess I have the right to make shorter chapters where I feel necessary. It will probably make me want to update more often anyway.

Also, since I'm at the same kind of point with my other Ouran story, if you want a full description of Haruhi's room, read _Chapter 9 of Making Sense of it All_.

Thanks to all who have reviewed and read so far! :)

* * *

**Chapter Eight:**

**|| Transition ||**

**xxx**

* * *

When Haruhi had signed the papers to admit her into her chosen university, told her father and then gone to pack her things; the brunt of her decision seemed to hit her.

She realised she had agreed to _live_ with them.

Swallowing her nerves, she simply packed her bags and belongings and had set off to the Hitachiin Manor.

Her father had given her his blessing, especially after seeing that she was genuinely happy since she had been reunited with her friends and had even dropped her off at the gate. It was two weeks before term began and she had ended up deciding to go earlier so she could settle in properly.

Hikaru wasn't home, which surprised her. Apparently he was meeting with his lawyer over the court case and wouldn't be home till later. Kaoru however had been waiting enthusiastically at the front door, ready to personally take half her luggage and escort her to her new room.

"Kaoru?"

"Yes Haru?"

"I am living here right?"

The younger twin glanced at her curiously. Did he detect nervousness within her? "That's right, for as long as you're studying. We agreed on it, is that okay?"

"No it's fine; I hadn't really grasped it, that was all." Haruhi replied softly. "And it's not like I'm confined here after all."

Kaoru grinned in her direction. "Of course not, you can just sleep and eat here if you want."

Haruhi knew he wouldn't like her doing that, but his words comforted her nonetheless.

When they arrived at her door, she was only mildly surprised to find out that she had been placed only a few rooms down from the Hitachiin's. They each had separate rooms, with Hikaru's being slightly closer.

"I'll help you unpack." Kaoru volunteered as he steered her into the room with a guiding hand.

Haruhi admired the simplicity of her room, it wasn't overdone like she had expected.

"Will I have maids?" She asked casually.

The younger Hitachiin raised an eyebrow. "Do you want to have maids?"

"Not really, I'm highly capable of taking care of myself." She answered promptly.

"At least give me a copy of your new timetable so your bathroom and floor can be cleaned properly when you're not home. But I promise you won't have any servants trying to dress you up." He compromised, grinning as he did.

Both sat down on her new bed, leaving the suitcase between them as they began to unpack it.

"Just sort them out so it's easy to put them away, no judging." Haruhi warned as she watched him carefully remove a pair of jeans and scrutinize them.

He laughed. "Alright Haru, whatever you say."

It was nice, she decided, to simply sit and be at peace with an old friend.

But eventually, she felt that she had to break the silence.

"Kaoru?"

He mumbled in response, barely glancing up from his work as she toyed with one of her skirts.

"I always got the feeling that you were trying to stay with the Host Club. You know, when your father first became ill. Is that true?"

Kaoru sighed, his amber eyes gleaming with sadness. "I know it's wrong, but I never really cared for my father." He admitted softly, at length.

Haruhi paused in her work, abandoning it momentarily as she gathered her thoughts. "Maybe it was naive of me, but when I met your mother here, I had the feeling that you all had a reasonably good relationship." She told him quietly.

The younger twin groaned heavily and let himself fall back on the bed, so he was staring up at the ceiling. "Yeah, our father was much better than mother at identifying the two of us. But still, he was away just as much. Almost like Kyoya's father, looking after the business. It's not that I disliked him, just that I grew up relying on Hikaru so much, and he relied on me, that our parents were about as important to us as any other ordinary person." True regret seemed to pass over his face. "Everyone used to think Hikaru was more immature and brash, but he saw the bigger picture before I did. If I had persuaded him to spend more time and return to the Club, we probably wouldn't have been able to prepare ourselves for our mother's remarriage and this whole law suit business."

"Sometimes," he whispered, "I wish we had realised that life wasn't always going to stay the same. We knew it when Honey and Mori graduated. But still, we didn't do anything. And now... well now Hikaru is caught in his own depression. And I can't think of anything to help him."

Haruhi, in a rare show of affection, reached forward to grasp his hand and squeezed it gently. "I'm sorry."

Kaoru turned to blink at her owlishly. "What for?" He asked, confused.

"I feel responsible. I really didn't care that our Club was falling apart. Maybe if I had stuck around and supported you two things would be different. You two were my best friends and I abandoned you."

He squeezed her hand back, smiling weakly. "Don't say that Haru, you were with Tamaki. We don't blame you, not one bit. It's not like we asked for anyone's help either, so we're just as bad."

Haruhi shrugged and forced a laugh. "I guess we both have our regrets?"

"Mhm, guess so. But I think we've done enough dwelling on the past for today, don't you?" Kaoru voiced, suddenly brightening as he sat forward once again. "Let's finish unpacking so I can show you the rest of this place."

* * *

It was a few hours later than Haruhi heard a slight knocking on her door.

"Haru?"

The young woman glanced up to see Kaoru poking his head through the doorway.

He smiled sheepishly and made his way in. "Just wanted to see what you were doing. When Hikaru's gone I can get rather bored."

Haruhi briefly wondered whether it was because he had grown up, or if he was still feeling the strain from being away from his twin. She smiled softly and patted the spare chair beside her, inviting him to sit. "So he's still not home?"

"No." Kaoru sighed wistfully as he took the offered seat. "But he should be home before dinner." His eyes took in her activities swiftly. "Studying already?" He asked sceptically.

"I've had more than a year off from any study; I want to be prepared for when I get back into routine. Besides, most university knowledge is assumed from high school, and I just want to refresh my memory." She answered blandly.

Kaoru settled himself so he sat cross-legged, and was content to simply watch her go about her business. Haruhi didn't mind, since it was far less annoying than what he and his brother used to do whenever she needed to study. It was a comfortable silence, they both decided.

It was very satisfying to see her simply at ease in his home, doing something he was totally used to observing. Initially, he had been terrified of her reaction towards seeing them again, but it was now apparent that they were slipping back into their old friendship. Watching her study was something he and Hikaru had often done back at Ouran. They had done most of their homework at home, while she had used many of their lunchbreaks to squeeze out extra study time. But they had enjoyed being around her, even if it meant spending hours in the library doing nothing.

This familiarity was like a beacon of light, to Kaoru. He was certain her presence would surely help break Hikaru from his cynical outlook on life. His main goal was to help restabilise Hikaru's emotions and personality, and to some degree, help himself.

But as he unashamedly watched her work, he realised another result could pertain from her staying with them at their manor.

A part from the fact that Haruhi openly dressed as a girl and now sported long hair instead of short hair, she was essentially the same person from high school. He noticed that she wasn't as closed with her responses and seemed to be better at taking and giving affection, but she was still blunt, nerdy Haruhi.

And didn't that mean it would be simple for Hikaru to fall for her once again?

Well, maybe not simple. And it wasn't like that was his goal. Of course he wouldn't push for a situation like the one at Ouran again until he knew Haruhi's side of the story. (Because honestly both twins had suffered for a period of time when they were sorting out their feelings.)

Kaoru didn't want to overanalyse the situation and eventually let his mind simply go blank.

For a while, the only sound either heard was the slight scraping of Haruhi's pencil or when she flicked a page in her book and occasionally, the soft footfalls of various servants at the manor.

Almost an hour later, Kaoru was almost drifting off to sleep when he heard a distinct door slam.

He knew it was the main door because of the way it echoed. He blinked sleep from his eyes and listened intently. Soon, he heard the evidence he needed; footsteps purposefully walking along their corridor.

Kaoru stood quickly and poked his head out the door, grinning triumphantly when he laid eyes on his brother's form.

"Hika, in here!" He called.

Hikaru waved in response, stepping into his own room briefly to change. He hated wearing suits all the time and when it was just Kaoru and him he preferred jeans and a casual shirt.

As the elder twin approached, his dark hair ruffled from the winter air, Kaoru noticed that Haruhi had paused in her work to stand beside him.

"How was the meeting?" Kaoru asked conversationally.

"I think it went well, but I just hate listening to it all." Hikaru drawled.

Kaoru grinned and reached back into the room to pull an unprotesting Haruhi out.

"Look who came to stay." He laughed.

Hikaru blinked in surprise, taking in the woman before him. He was pleased to see she was wearing a simple baby pink long sleeved top and black leggings, Haruhi never needed complicated clothing.

"Hey Haruhi, I'm glad you could stay." He told her truthfully, his eyes briefly flickering to Kaoru's. His brother seemed happy with his response.

"Hey Hikaru." She answered, smiling for good measure.

"I don't mean to be a drainer or anything, but I have to first put away some papers before I forget. I'll probably be done in fifteen minutes." Hikaru went on, rubbing the back of his neck nervously.

Haruhi shrugged and Kaoru nodded. "Okay, we'll come meet you. Haruhi's already back into studying." He told his brother.

Hikaru smiled slightly. "Of course she would." He teased, his amber eyes glittering in her direction.

"I know its lame and all, but unlike you guys who simply inherit jobs and a fortune, I have to work for mine." She retorted, although she was smiling.

Kaoru breather an inward sigh of relief from their friendly bantering. Already the atmosphere was feeling lighter. He knew Hikaru typically wouldn't be in a good mood after spending a day with his lawyer, but already he seemed genuinely happier.

"Nothing's changed since high school." Kaoru noted happily.

Hikaru raised an eyebrow in his direction, while Haruhi looked pointedly at Hikaru's hair colour, and they all knew they definitely _had_ changed in _some_ way.

But it was good to be able to pretend as if they were the same as they had been three years ago.

* * *

**A/N:**

Well this ended up being much longer than I thought xD

I've written and rewritten this chapter a fair amount of times. I've finally settled for something that seems okay. But I am looking forward to from now on, I've felt I've been describing far too much.

- Mae.


	9. Haruhi's Decision

**Author's Note:**

Short chapter!

Thanks for all the reviews :)

* * *

**Chapter Nine:**

**|| Haruhi's Decision ||**

**xxx**

* * *

The rest of the afternoon had passed by in a blur for Haruhi.

From her perspective, it had been daunting to agree and live with two young men at first, until she realised how comfortable she was around them. And Hikaru and Kaoru were far from the mischievous pair of boys she had met back at Ouran.

After sharing lunch with them in one of their less formal dining rooms, she became aware of something.

It was an act.

Haruhi didn't think it was an elaborate prank, and if she didn't know the Hitachiin's so well she probably wouldn't have noticed.

It was simply in the way they interacted with her or each other.

Hikaru was the easiest to figure out, because it took _a lot_ of effort to get him to even show the slightest of smiles; (not that Haruhi thought she was a comedian or anything) and his amber eyes no longer glowed with their usual spark of mischief, instead they shone dully. Kaoru had told most of this to Haruhi, so she hadn't thought about it until she realised that Kaoru was hiding his emotions too. His laughter seemed forced, as was his smile. And he was very eager to strike up conversation amongst the three, but didn't seem to get into it himself.

She knew their past and had thought she had a good idea about how they were, but it was now apparent that something had shifted within the foundations of the twins' minds.

Haruhi hated to see her friends like this, especially compared to how they used to be. So that evening she made it her own goal to personally try and help them regain at least a part of their former nature.

* * *

Semester didn't begin for a week or so, but Haruhi felt she'd rather go to bed early than late. It would also help her to adjust to living in the Hitachiin manor, she reasoned. The twins had respectfully given her time to herself so she could bathe and clean her teeth so she was ready for bed.

Despite her feelings towards Hikaru and Kaoru's reclusiveness, the evening hadn't been unpleasant.

They had simply sat together in one of the rooms on the floor, discussing a range of topics. Most had been based around their time together at Ouran but they had even varied towards random ideas such as winter or even the clothes Haruhi had packed.

She idly wondered what she could do with them before she started her degree. It was highly possible that she would be on her own for most of the time. Hikaru and Kaoru now had their business to look after, and for the moment; keep under their control.

_I'll figure it out when I need to. _She reasoned.

Haruhi glanced down at her pyjamas and smiled. They were a gift from her dad when she had returned from America. Perhaps he was missing her too. She decided to call him when she woke the next day.

Just as she finished combing her hair, she began to hear noise from outside her door. Not one to pry, Haruhi simply kept at her business. That is, until the voices got louder. And angrier.

Now that she actually had tuned into the conversation, she recognised Kaoru's voice.

"_You just let her come in here without telling me?" _She heard him say.

Against her better judgement, Haruhi poked her head out the door. She knew it was rare to see the twins fight. But the passage was clear. Still their voices persisted and she began to worry.

She had passed a few doorways until she came across one that was ajar. Haruhi glanced in and was unsurprised to find Hikaru and Kaoru standing off against each other.

"Hey. Is everything all right?" She asked tentatively.

Both turned at the sound of her voice, surprise written across their faces. Clearly they hadn't heard her walk in.

Kaoru recovered first, his eyes softening as he spoke. "Sorry Haruhi, I guess we should have been a bit quieter."

Haruhi could feel the tension within the room, but stepped forward nonetheless. "You two aren't fighting are you?"

The brother's glanced at each other.

"Yes and no." Hikaru answered at length.

Sensing her confusion, Kaoru added, "We're not really fighting. It's just uh, a small disagreement."

"Oh, I can leave if you want. I was worried, that's all."

Kaoru shot a glance towards his brother and made up his mind. "No, I think you should stay, if you would like that is."

Haruhi nodded and walked in further so she could actually see how agitated Hikaru was. It then hit her that she was before them in only her night clothes, but luckily it seemed their minds were anywhere but her for the moment.

"I think," Kaoru began, "I overreacted. Come on, we can all sit down."

She wondered where, considering there was only the large bed in the room. It turned out that it was where he headed and so Haruhi followed suit, aware that she heard the slightest of sighs from the elder Hitachiin. She ended up between them, but somehow in the middle of the bed, while Hikaru was near the wall, and Kaoru was towards the edge.

"I got angry Hika, I'm sorry." Kaoru went on.

Hikaru pushed his dark hair away from his eyes, exhaling sharply. "But you were right; I probably should have called you."

Haruhi glanced from one twin to the other. "I'm sorry," she voiced quietly, "but I actually don't know what you're talking about."

Hikaru flicked a glance towards her. "While you were in your room, our mother decided to stop by for a visit." He told her acidly.

She blinked owlishly in response. "Your mother...?"

"She came to apologise. To _apologise_. But she doesn't plan on stopping her husband's actions. He's now pushing for a court case to determine the true owners of the Hitachiin business."

Haruhi gave an involuntary gasp. "But there's no point, you rightfully own all this since your father died."

Kaoru gazed at her soberly. "Mother is stepping in. She's going to help him, saying the Will wasn't outlined properly and that she deserved more from his death."

"I'm not an expert on the legal system, but I know she can't win. But still," Hikaru swore loudly, his eyes darkening momentarily, "I don't know how she could do this against us."

"I'm sorry." Kaoru offered lamely.

Hikaru glared angrily at his brother. "Damn it Kaoru, I'm at fault here. I should have told you! You don't need to apologise because I'm unhappy."

"Hikaru..."

"Just stop, I'm fine. I'm fine, okay?"

It was clear Kaoru didn't believe him, but he nodded anyway. "Alright Hika. If you say so." He replied quietly. "Good night Haruhi," he told her.

"Wait, Kaoru!" Haruhi called. She scrambled to get up but Hikaru reached forward to grasp her wrist, preventing her from moving. "Hikaru?" She asked disbelievingly.

His grasp lessened, but he still held on. "Kaoru will be okay. He just needs to relax. He's always so worried about me." Hikaru told her softly. "Could you please reassure him? He'll believe you. Tell him that I'm alright, please Haru."

She stood silent for a moment, before nodding slowly. "Okay."

He sighed with relief and let her go. "Thank you."

"But... are you alright?"

Hikaru didn't answer with his eyes downcast.

Haruhi knew she should go after Kaoru and help him; she could only imagine how distressed he would be over this new strain for his brother. And yet she could sense Hikaru needed her help too.

"Ah, you idiot." She breathed, "Since when did you get so selfless?"

As it was he didn't get a chance to answer her, because she leant down and hugged him tightly, her warmth washing over him like a security blanket. Slowly, his arms encircled her, his fingers grasping her shirt as he finally surrendered to his bottled up emotions.

They sat there for a good few minutes in silence; the only sounds to be heard were their own heartbeats.

Hikaru knew they couldn't stay like that forever, so he released her and leant back. Haruhi smiled slightly. One of her hands reached forward to gently brush away a stray tear away from his face. He of course pretended not to notice it.

"Thanks Haru." He said quietly. "I think I'm alright now."

"Okay. Goodnight then Hikaru."

"Good night."

With a final wave she left, aware that she now had another Hitachiin to face.

She knew she had decided to try and help the twins, but she realised it would take a lot of effort to do so.

Haruhi shrugged as she approached Kaoru's door.

In the end, all she could do was try.

* * *

**A/N:**

Super angsty, but that's what I'm good at/like to write.

This chapter wasn't supposed to be romantic, if you took it that way then hey, go for it. But I'm still trying to show the dynamics between the trio.

- Mae.


	10. A Proposition

**Author's Note:**

Is it bad that I really enjoy writing the dark stuff? o.O

* * *

**Chapter Ten**

**|| A Proposition ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Kaoru clutched his phone in hand, staring at it blankly for a few seconds. Finally, he made the decision to call.

It rang out, which unsettled him. Kyoya had promised that it was the right number.

Either it was on silent, or he really didn't want to talk to him.

The younger Hitachiin exhaled sharply, reminding himself to calm down. There was no other choice here. He had seen the positive effect Haruhi's presence was having on himself and Hikaru, but he could admit that they needed something else. A distraction perhaps; someone with unfathomable optimism and charisma.

He took a deep breath and dialled another number, making sure to read of the small piece of paper within his hand, so he didn't make mistakes.

On the third ring, someone picked up.

"Good morning, this is Isabelle Brousarrd of the Suoh residence." A lady answered in fluent French.

He mentally slapped himself. He had to stop worrying and simply answer the woman. The twins could both speak French, but they hadn't used it for many years and Kaoru knew he was rusty. "Good morning," he answered at length, "I was hoping to speak to Tamaki Suoh."

Isabelle paused on her end of the line. "The young master is very busy. To whom am I speaking?"

"My name is Kaoru Hitachiin." He answered promptly.

Despite that their mother owned the Hitachiin Designs, it was still under their name and Isabelle clearly recognised it. The twins had each also contributed to the fashion world under their family names. "Very well Mr. Hitachiin, I shall pass on a note saying that you called. Unfortunately Master Suoh is in a business meeting at present and is unable to speak." Isabelle told him, almost regrettably.

Kaoru doubted she believed him at first hand, but had to trust that she would at least tell Tamaki. "That's fine, as long as he knows I tried to contact him. Thank you." He replied and soon hung up the phone.

He stared at the corded phone for minutes, frowning as he thought.

Eventually he shrugged and stood up, stretching luxuriously to help himself relax.

Briefly, he wondered what everyone else was doing.

Hikaru he knew was attending the first court meeting over the custody of the Hitachiin business.

Kaoru had seriously disagreed with the idea of his brother going alone, but Hikaru's lawyer was confident they could win this hands down, especially since their father's Will had outlined their succession. Their mother could never really inherit this side of the business, but she could still fight for some of the profits. In the end, Kaoru had agreed to stay home simply because the first court case was more of an introduction. It could take many of them before a solution was found.

Kaoru wasn't fantastic at understanding the legalities of it all, and idly thought that he might talk to Haruhi about it.

He brushed his shirt down, more out of habit than anything after setting his mind to finding the girl boarding at their manor. Semester didn't begin for a week or so, so Haruhi was simply relaxing and getting a feel again for studying.

_Perhaps when this is all over, I'll re-enrol for a tertiary degree._ He thought.

Just because his mother had created the Hitachiin's company for fashion and designs, didn't mean he couldn't make his own. After all, Hikaru and Kaoru had both always been artistically gifted.

Just as he was about to step out of his room, he felt a small vibration from within his jean's pocket. Seconds later, a familiar ringtone blared out, one he hadn't heard for months.

Abandoning all thought of checking up on Haruhi, Kaoru frantically pulled out his mobile and answered.

"Hello?"

"Kaoru! Kaoru is that you?" Tamaki voiced, almost yelling into the phone.

Kaoru sighed with relief. "Hey Tono."

Tamaki paused, probably trying to calm himself down, Kaoru guessed. "I'm sorry I didn't answer my phone, I was in a meeting." He explained at length.

"It's alright, I'm just glad you returned my call."

"I've been a lousy friend." Tamaki admitted quietly.

Kaoru frowned. "No, you haven't."

"I have, the last year I've only been focused on myself. I should've tried to help you out!"

"Tono," the younger Hitachiin cast his eyes down wearily, "Tamaki... I'm sorry."

The former Club King didn't respond for a few moments. Eventually, he decided that he wouldn't rebuke Kaoru. After all, the twins only ever took the blame when they thought they deserved it. Fighting it wouldn't make a difference. "Thank you." He relied simply.

The smallest of smiles appeared on Kaoru's face.

"So, why did you call me?" Tamaki asked softly.

"Well, to apologise for one thing. But I also wanted to ask a favour of you."

"Oh? What favour?"

Kaoru's amber eyes gleamed with purpose as he answered determinedly, "I want reunite the Host Club."

"You do?" Tamaki sounded sceptical, but Kaoru could hear the longing in his voice. "But I'm still in France, you know that. When were you planning for this to happen?"

"As soon as you can return to Japan."

The blonde paused on his end, allowing a hand to run through his hair.

Feeling the former King would need persuading, Kaoru told him, "We've all really missed you Tono."

More silence followed.

"There's an empty throne here waiting for you." He pressed.

"Alright!" Tamaki announced suddenly. "A few months in Japan won't hurt what I'm doing here. Besides, we have a Club to reform!" He laughed happily, and Kaoru knew he had made the right decision.

"That's great news. When you get back here we can organise everything. I was already hoping we could have a giant gathering, of us seven as well as our former clients."

"We could have a ball! Of course we're all proper young men now, but we can still entertain our guests!" Tamaki suggested excitedly.

"But perhaps the role-playing could start later on? I think for now we could just dress formally."

Tamaki huffed slightly and Kaoru could imagine him pouting.

"Well, nothing is final. We can sort it out when you get here, is that okay?" Kaoru compromised.

The former King hadn't responded. Kaoru realised it might have finally hit him that he had yet to learn of Kaoru's motives. After all, it would have been far more likely for the suggestion to have originated from Honey.

But it seemed Tamaki was satisfied simply with speaking to Kaoru.

"Just you wait," he said enthusiastically, "I can be there in a few days."

"That sounds great, Tono."

Abandoning all attempts at discovering his friend's underlying motive, Tamaki told him, "Well then, I have some packing to do, don't I? It was a pleasure to speak to you Kaoru."

"Yeah, it was great talking to you." The Hitachiin replied sincerely.

The phone line cut out and Kaoru stood in his room, staring at it for a few more moments.

He thought that through the combined efforts of Tamaki, the Host Club and Haruhi (whether she knew it or not), Hikaru could regain some peace of mind and start to enjoy life again.

Or at least, he hoped so.

* * *

**A/N:**

I know, abrupt/short ending. Ah well. Gets far more interesting after this. There is a plot, it's just a really smooth one without major dramas or anything. Hopefully it keeps you guys reading :)

- Mae.


	11. The Sound of Laughter

**Author's Note:**

Thanks to all who've been reviewing and keeping up with this! I hope you like this chapter :) Reviews are love! :3

* * *

**Chapter Eleven:**

**|| The Sound of Laughter ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Haruhi had been surprised at how the twin's kept company. Back in Ouran, they had taken every opportunity to make advantage of their wealth and flaunt their mansion. But now as she studied in her new bedroom, Kaoru stretched himself out lazily on her bed, going through some fashion magazines.

At first she had thought there was some hidden motive behind it; whenever she was home (it was funny how easily she had accepted her place here,) he was with her. However she became aware that he simply wanted to be in her presence and there wasn't anything sinister about it.

Sighing with satisfaction, Haruhi rearranged her pile of papers so they were tucked together neatly. "Finally finished." She noted quietly.

"Did you say something Haru?" Kaoru asked, without glancing up from his page.

The young woman turned to face him, smiling slightly. "No, it's nothing. I'm shocked you aren't drilling through reports like Hikaru. It's good to see you relax."

The Hitachiin glanced at her, blinking owlishly. He surmised his position and realised he _did_ look rather relaxed. Grinning, he replied smoothly, "I'm glad it seems that way, but I am doing my work. See while Hikaru deals with us keeping our father's business, we want to expand back into fashion. It's irritating that we have no credit for mother's fashion label. Between designing and keeping up with Hika, I've been trying to keep up with the latest fashions. It's so hard not to fall behind."

Haruhi nodded, although she knew she had no mind for fashion. "I'll trust your judgement on it." She answered seriously.

Kaoru gave her a sympathetic smile.

Just as he looked like he had something to say, a maid arrived at Haruhi's door and knocked on the frame promptly. "Excuse me young master, but your brother has returned." She announced, once she had caught their attention.

The woman had barely finished her sentence before Kaoru was racing past her.

Haruhi sighed tiredly. She had thought Hikaru was the twin that needed the most comfort, but in her desire to help him, she had forgotten how sensitive Kaoru was. How little encouragement he needed to see his twin was a testament to his fragility.

Deciding she needed to re-evaluate her priorities, she put down her paperwork and followed Kaoru out the room.

* * *

She descended the steps towards the front room slowly, unlike Kaoru who had practically leapt the distance.

Finally catching up with the twins, it warmed her to see Hikaru smiling widely. Kaoru had kept his distance which in her opinion was good.

"Hey Haruhi." Hikaru greeted her as he noticed her beginning to step towards them.

"Hey, how was it?" She asked.

His amber eyes gleamed with contentment. "It went well," he confessed. "I mean, it's far from over, but from the start the judge stated that without sufficient evidence to back up her claims, Mother was wasting her time attempting to regain control over the Hitachiin Technology."

Kaoru visibly relaxed and breathed a sigh of relief.

Haruhi beamed at the elder twin. "That's great news."

"So I've been thinking," Hikaru voiced almost hesitantly, "that it might be a good idea to get out of the house for a bit. You know, go out for dinner or something. It seems I've only been here and my lawyer's office lately." He laughed lightly. "What do you guys think?"

Both Haruhi and Kaoru were stunned momentarily.

Haruhi was the first to break the silence. "Do I have to dress up?" she asked bluntly.

Kaoru recovered quickly, draping an arm across her shoulders. "Of course you do Haru, what a silly question." He teased.

"But it's soo cold." She complained, folding her arms stubbornly. Two pairs of amber eyes gazed on her sceptically. Haruhi sighed deeply. "I know, I'll go get changed."

"That's what we thought." The twins chorused.

In response, Haruhi laughed lightly. They both knew she hated to dress up, but to see the smiles on their faces, she supposed it wouldn't hurt this one time to agree and go quietly.

* * *

They ended up at a well reserved restaurant some distance from the manor. Despite the small amount of customers, Haruhi knew it was a top restaurant and idly wondered how much the twins spent to get into places like this.

The few people that were there were formally dressed, as if for one of the Ouran High School Host Club events that Haruhi used to attend. It was almost comical.

In the end Hikaru and Kaoru had allowed her to wear a wonderfully designed purple dress, but with a thick appropriate coat to keep her warm. They in return, were both wearing coats of dark shades over white shirts and black pants. In Haruhi's opinion, the three young adults looked out of place.

But she didn't mind.

The three sat around a small table and chatted contentedly as they glanced at the menu. Unsurprisingly a female waiter that looked to be a few years older than Haruhi was to serve them.

"Good evening sirs and madam, may I take your order?" She gushed, making sure to batter her eyelashes in Kaoru's direction.

Kaoru flicked her a glance, his amber eyes briefly looked her over. "No thank you," he responded curtly, "We haven't yet decided."

Clearly deterred by his reply, the woman backed away.

Haruhi coughed lightly. "That wasn't very nice."

The younger Hitachiin shrugged. "So? We're here to enjoy ourselves, not to be fussed over by commoners."

Ignoring the commoner's barb, Haruhi simply rolled her eyes. "I'm sure Tamaki would be disappointed. Didn't he teach you to behave like a gentleman at all times?" She noted dryly.

Kaoru frowned as he fought for a reply.

Then, Hikaru burst into laughter.

His brother scowled. "What's so funny?" He demanded. Haruhi tilted her head to the side as she examined him. "Hikaru?"

The elder twin calmed himself down, but the sides of his mouth still remained upwards. He grinned, not focusing on either of them in particular. "I'm sorry," he told them both, "But this," he gestured with open palms, "reminds me of old times."

Kaoru's brows were still furrowed together as he remained unimpressed. "If this were really old times, you wouldn't let our tanuki get away with a comment like that."

Hikaru laughed again. "Oh Kaoru, she's so right. Even you can admit it. If Tono saw us act like that he'd have our heads."

Kaoru's expression softened and he offered a small smile. "Yeah, guess you're right."

The elder twin nodded seriously. "Now apologise to Haru."

"What?"

"You heard me; you insulted her, I'm sure."

Glancing in surprise, Kaoru turned to look at her. Hikaru did the same. They found her watching them with a smile plastered on her face.

"Err, Haru, what's the matter?" Hikaru asked. "Oh not you too!" Kaoru exclaimed, grinning impishly as he did.

Haruhi shook her head and brushed her hair back behind her ear. "It's felt like old times since Honey's party, honestly." She admitted.

Nodding at her statement, the twins asked in unison, "So why are you smiling?"

Haruhi sobered, her dark brown eyes glimmering as she stated, "Hikaru laughed. I haven't heard that sound for months."

Hikaru was stunned by the simplicity of her statement.

Months? Had he not laughed for months? He had smiled yes, and certainly a lot more lately than a few months ago.

His eyes blurred momentarily as he finally understood how different he truly had become.

When he refocused, Haruhi was still looking at him with that serious, contended expression of hers. Kaoru on the other hand was beaming at him.

"No, neither have I." He admitted very softly.

"You should try it more often; laughter is good for the soul." Haruhi voiced. He wasn't sure if she was trying to make a joke or not, he couldn't tell lately.

Kaoru however found it hilarious. The restaurant soon filled with the sound of his laughter. It wasn't long before Haruhi and Hikaru joined him, laughing about nothing and everything all at once.

Yes, Hikaru thought, it felt good.

* * *

**A/N:**

Not particularly happy with the ending but I'm glad I got this chapter out of the way. It was a rather big hurdle in the list of chapters to get onto. Hopefully the next ones will come out soon.

- Mae.


	12. Discussions

**Chapter Twelve:**

**|| Discussions ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Kaoru found himself oddly at peace as he trudged up the stairs to his manor.

He had just finished attending an esteemed fashion show in a nearby town and was in good spirits. As much as the twins desired to delve back into the fashion world, Kaoru's time spent with Haruhi had sparked some ideas on commoner fashion. With cheaper materials he could make similar and cheaper designs of his own work to sell to the commonfolk, which in his opinion would be a fantastic investment. Of course Hikaru and he would primarily be involved in fashion for the rich and elite, but Kaoru hadn't liked how shaken their world had become when the threat of losing their father's company had loomed over them. He was beginning to see that by creating two different labels, (although ultimately linked) he would be securing a better financial future. Added to the fact that he had run his idea past Kyoya, (for management advice, not fashion), he was very confident.

All in all, he could barely prevent the smile that spread across his face as he handed his thick coat to his butler.

Passing through the main hallway, the younger Hitachiin contemplated stopping by the kitchens for something to snack on.

However he heard the faint sound of a girl's laughter coming from one of the smaller lounge rooms, and decided to investigate that instead.

As he rounded the corner, he heard a girl exclaim, "You know you're very lucky, Haruhi. After all, you could've ended up a lot worse."

Kaoru frowned momentarily as the two girls came into view. He _knew_ the voice that spoke in its high, almost superior way, but the person that sat before him wasn't one he expected.

With almost mousey-blonde hair and fair skin, favouring darker eye liner than before, Kaoru could hardly believe who was sitting in his living room.

"Mei Yasumura?" He asked disbelievingly. "Is that you without all that makeup?"

Mei looked up from her position on the couch, her gaze travelling down and back up again to appraise his outfit, before tilting her head to the side and narrowing her eyes. "Kaoru was it?" She asked lightly, completely ignoring his comment.

Kaoru nodded and moved forward so he could lightly tousle Haruhi's hair as way of greeting. She smiled slightly in return as he grinned.

"Kaoru was always the nicer twin." Haruhi joked as she watched the auburn haired man sit across from her.

Mei merely hummed in response, her gaze still lingering on the younger Hitachiin. "I know why you vanished off the face of the earth," she told him, "but I still don't understand why you asked Haruhi to live here. It seems she's reluctant to tell me."

Kaoru's amber eyes flickered to Haruhi's and he was surprised to see her blush slightly. He smiled in her direction. "It wasn't a secret, but I'm glad you aren't telling just anyone about it, Haru." He replied.

Haruhi shrugged slightly. "Even so, I didn't feel comfortable talking about it without you here."

"The truth is Mei; we need Haruhi. Or more specifically, my brother needs her. You've always been a fan of our mother's work, so you would know-,"

"About what happened with the business and her new marriage? Yes I know about that." She interrupted quietly.

Kaoru nodded, appreciating her more serious side. "It's harder on Hikaru than it is on me. After all, if he's coping and he's okay, then I'm okay. Haruhi's always been someone that can sort those problems out." He explained.

"You must be very compassionate and selfless." She noted, surprising Kaoru.

He frowned slightly. "I don't know, in some ways I'm more selfish than he is. But thanks, I think." He answered warily.

"Kaoru, Mei's in her final year of Fashion Design. Perhaps one day you could take a look at her work?" Haruhi suggested from her position.

Glad for a subject change, Kaoru leant forward eagerly. "Oh? And why would I do that?" He asked mischievously.

Ignoring his attitude, Haruhi gestured to the girl's outfit, which was a gorgeous flowing dress of blues and greens, added with black stockings. "She designed and created this one herself. If you employed her when you begin you're label, I'm sure she'll help you out."

Mei sat back with a frown etched on her face. "Wait a minute Haruhi; I'm going to make my _own_ label. Besides, who said I wanted to work for them?" At this she stuck her tongue out in Kaoru's direction.

All thoughts towards her newfound maturity went out the window. Kaoru shrugged. "Who said I'd employ you?" He asked diffidently.

"Mei, you'll need some grounds to start off. Kaoru has the money to help you if you help him." Haruhi told her friend seriously. "But perhaps when you grow up a little, then I might remind you." She teased.

Mei huffed and crossed her arms. At this, Kaoru began laughing. She wasn't nearly as annoying as she used to be, but still fun to tease.

They began chatting again, mostly how they used to at Ouran. Haruhi regulated the arguments, while Kaoru happily aggravated Mei just to see her reaction. He felt guilty when he used Haruhi's commoner roots against her, but with Mei it was much more fun.

However Mei's phone began to ring after an hour or so of conversation, and she excused herself from the room to answer it.

"Probably her father." Haruhi noted absently. "He's very happy that she's more or less allowed him back in her life."

"Mhm." Kaoru responded. During the talk he had switched couch sides and was now sitting next to Haruhi, feeling totally at ease.

"Um, also, I invited Mei to stay for dinner, if that's okay with you?"

The younger twin blinked, confused by the wariness he saw in her eyes. "'Course it is Haru, you live here now. We're not going to begrudge you having friends for dinner."

Sighing with relief, Haruhi smiled as she brushed back a long strand of hair. "I know, but you and Hikaru never got on with Mei that well in high school, I thought I'd ask."

The Hitachiin shrugged. "If anything Mei was fun, because she wasn't intimidated by us like most people. Although she could have been a little more playful when it came to pranks, she always got really angry about those."

Haruhi frowned at the genuinely thoughtful expression on her friend's face. "As long as you don't do that now." She warned.

Exhaling dramatically, Kaoru waved a hand in her direction. "Fine, ruin my fun why don't you?"

The blunt girl smiled and patted his shoulder fondly. "Good man."

* * *

Not too long later, Haruhi found herself seated at the dinner table with Hikaru (who had returned from another court hearing,) Kaoru and Mei.

She had been surprised that there was no tension at all within the dining hall, not that she had wanted any. It seemed the elder Hitachiin was as unfazed by Mei's appearance as his brother's. Hikaru didn't comment too much, which had become the normal for the other two; however Mei had found a bit confronting. As she had put it; "You've lost your spark," when he hadn't even flinched at one of her direct barbs.

"At least you didn't change your hair back to the way it was. This time I can actually tell which twin is which." She told them both, smiling slightly.

Hikaru had sighed and shrugged noncommittally. "I kept my hair this way for my own reasons."

Mei rolled her eyes as she reached for her glass of water. "Honestly, is this how they really are now Haru?" She asked the other girl.

Haruhi made sure to swallow what she had been eating, before replying honestly, "I don't mind the way they are."

At this Kaoru grinned impishly in Mei's direction. The young woman screwed up her nose in response.

"I guess I can be grateful that you aren't constantly pulling pranks on me anymore." She mused quietly, as she took a sip of her drink.

"So Mei, why did you tone down the makeup?" Kaoru asked curiously.

She glanced up and frowned. "None of your business." She replied tartly.

"Shouldn't have said that, now we'll find out just because we can." Hikaru warned her, just as he had finished his meal.

Kaoru followed suit, sitting back with his arms folded. "Now you have to tell us. It can't be that big of a deal."

She looked away, stubbornly refusing to answer. Knowing it would only make matters worse, Haruhi voiced, "Because someone told her she looked better without it."

"Haruhi!" Mei gasped in disbelief. The blunt girl merely shrugged in response.

"Well that's not nearly as interesting as I had hoped." Kaoru replied in a deflated tone.

Seeing their dismissal, Mei relaxed slightly. "Good, now stop prying." She scolded them.

Hikaru stood up slowly, stretching as he did. "Unfortunately I have work to do, with the case finishing soon. I'll say goodnight then." His amber eyes slid to his brother. "Did you want to help look over some papers, or are you happy for me to do them?"

Kaoru thought for a moment and then sighed. "No, I'll come help. It'll make it faster that way."

"Good night you two," the twins chorused as they exited, maids already arriving to clear their dinner away.

Completely nonplussed by all the servants that surrounded her, Mei huffed in frustration. "They didn't even have the courtesy to say, 'nice to see you again.'"

Haruhi eyed her friend off for a moment before laughing. Sometimes, she thought Mei liked to pick on the twins, and they towards her, simply because she could.

"Still not over him?" The brunette asked quietly, letting her hand rest on her hand.

Mei flinched at her words and glanced down at her folded hands. She knew exactly who Haruhi had been referring to.

Towards the end of her schooling, she had tried dating Ritsu Kasanoda, and found him a very fun person to be with. Like Haruhi, she had dated him for a year and even considered herself to be in love with him; however he hadn't felt the same because he broke up with her almost two months ago. Unlike Haruhi, the breakup wasn't mutual, and she was very much in love with him still.

Mei simply shook her head sadly. In a rare gesture of comfort, Haruhi stood and walked over to hug her friend.

"Thanks Haru."

"Anytime."

"I'm glad you're back here in Japan, at home." Mei told her.

"Strange how I feel so comfortable here." Haruhi mused.

"They better take good care of you, or else they'll be answering to me."

"I'll keep that in mind."

Mei smiled as she stood and gathered her bag together. "And you, take care of them as well. I think they need it."

Haruhi blinked momentarily at her statement, and then she too smiled. "Don't worry, I will."

* * *

**A/N:**

Not entirely sure why, but I really enjoyed writing this chapter. I felt Haruhi needed another companion, so I brought back Mei. She did date Ritsu in one of the bonus chapters, so that's where that came from.

- Mae.


	13. Resolutions

**Chapter Thirteen:**

**|| Resolutions ||**

**xxx**

* * *

Haruhi crossed her arms and sighed heavily as she sat upon her bed. Semester had started and she found herself without anything to do on a day off.

In America she had always been busy during her studies, but now she was a full-time student with three days a week off. She had already recapped the week's study and done all her laundry, (she persisted in doing her own and not using the maids at her disposal.) Thinking she wouldn't have much time on her hands, she hadn't gotten a new job since Kaoru and Hikaru were letting her stay for free. Yesterday she had even visited her dad for a good few hours and helped him do some of his washing to pass the time.

But today she had a whole day ahead of her without anything that needed to be done.

Haruhi made up her mind to find someone to talk to and gingerly hopped off her bed towards her vanity mirror. She didn't mind how long her hair was becoming, but at home she preferred to simply have it tied up.

Satisfied with how she looked, (for practical purposes, not fashion,) she left her room and made her way to Kaoru's.

The door was wide open when she arrived and found him standing in the centre of his room, trying on less than expensive clothing.

"Kaoru, are those _commoner_ garments you're trying on?" She asked disbelievingly, a large smile on her face.

The younger Hitachiin glanced up with a jolt of surprise and shrugged embarrassingly. "Well, you know I've been studying lower brand fashion. I was seeing how good I could look without expensive clothing. It's all part of my research." He replied defensively.

Haruhi leant against the doorframe and laughed. "Okay, I believe you. But why are you trying them on? Couldn't you use one of those plastic models in the spare rooms?"

Kaoru bit his lip guiltily. "Well, I could. But I was actually going to try and go to a commoner mall today and wanted to be less... obvious."

"Oh? What were you going there for? Do you think I could come?" She asked; her interest piquing at the mention of supermarkets.

The twin scratched the back of his head thoughtfully. "I won't say no, you can come if you want. But it will be intensely involved with fashion."

"Oh."

Sensing her disappointment, Kaoru smiled reassuringly. "Yeah, I've been trying to keep myself busy with expanding our fashion label. And I asked Mei to come with me."

"Mei?" Haruhi asked curiously. "I thought you never really got along with her."

"She's alright, especially now she doesn't seem so... _fangirly. _But I was joking when she was over the other day, if she's learning about fashion, _and_ she's a commoner; she'll be very useful with our new label."

"Wow, I didn't think you had the guts to admit that." Haruhi replied with approval.

Kaoru walked past her as he tried to sort through some scarves and petted her affectionately on the arm. "One thing I've learnt through all our trouble is not to let someone of value go. And Mei can definitely help us out. It'll be win-win if it goes well. Besides, she gets a boost into a label that already has money, so she won't complain." His amber eyes shone momentarily. "I've been so occupied with Hikaru that I've forgotten how little I'm interacting with other people. I think today will be enjoyable."

"Alright, just promise me you won't fight with her?"

The twin smiled impishly as he secured a dark scarf across his neck. "Hey, I don't fight Haru, that was always Hikaru. Can't promise I won't tease though. After all, I have to have _some_ fun." He winked for good measure.

Haruhi rolled her eyes as she took a step back. "Okay Kaoru, just know I warned you."

His laughter followed her as she walked back down the corridor.

* * *

Since the first twin that was usually far less busy, had already made plans, Haruhi decided to venture into Hikaru's office.

She had hardly even glimpsed at the room that he spent so much time in since she had arrived at the manor, and hoped he wasn't too busy to talk.

She found him seated against a window, a stack of papers lying idly in his hands as his gaze set upon the scenery before him. In the weak winter light his hair shone lighter, closer to his natural shade.

"Hey Hikaru, are you busy?" She called, almost hesitantly.

The elder Hitachiin seemed to wake himself from a daze before focusing on the woman before him. "Oh hey Haru, I didn't even hear you come in." He stood quickly and dumped the papers on the nearby desk and moved to pull out one of the chairs hidden behind the furniture. "Here, take a seat."

Accepting it gratefully, Haruhi sat down next to him and smiled slightly.

"So what brings you here?" He asked curiously.

"I'm bored." She stated in her blunt manner.

"Oh? Don't have anything to do? That's a first." He smiled to show the light teasing in his tone meant no harm.

"Yeah, it's a bit strange actually. I really don't know what to do with myself."

"Was Kaoru busy?"

Haruhi tilted her head to the side as she considered his question. "Yeah, he decided to go to the mall with Mei. Weird, huh?"

From his quick responses, she surmised he was trying to distract her. Perhaps he just didn't appreciate company when he was studying, but he could just outright tell her from the start. Haruhi began to feel the determination to get him out of the office, whether he wanted to or not.

Hikaru's dark amber eyes glowed with pleasure. "Kaoru hasn't really left the manor without me voluntarily for a long time, this is a good development."

"Do you want to go for a walk, Hikaru?" Haruhi asked unexpectantly.

"Uh, what? It's freezing out there Haru!" He exclaimed.

The lithe woman before him grinned and stood up; reaching forward to take his hands and pull him up with her. "Come on Hikaru, we're getting you out of this office. And if it's too cold for you, put a jacket on." She told him sternly.

And with that she stood guard, waiting for him to make a move, daring him to object. Finally, he sighed deeply and shrugged carelessly.

"It's not like I have much of a choice." He drawled.

Haruhi smirked.

* * *

The two found themselves walking around the expansive Hitachiin gardens, with snow falling slowly around them as they huddled close.

Wrapped in thick fur coats, Haruhi wasn't too fussed by the cold, and Hikaru had kindly allowed her to borrow a cap to put on her head to stop her head getting cold.

They made a funny picture, determinedly plodding along through the weak snow, while at the same time managing to look as if they didn't enjoy it.

The elder Hitachiin hadn't said a word since they exited the manor, but Haruhi sensed he was comfortable with the situation.

"You know, I kind of miss the old you." She announced suddenly. "Maybe not the pranks so much, but you were always the more mischievous of the two."

Hikaru frowned slightly as she grinned at him.

"Then again, I do like the maturity. I mean, it wasn't the best way to learn to grow up, but you've handled it so well."

"I-, um, thanks." Hikaru answered awkwardly, uncertain whether she had been complimenting him the whole time or not.

"Soon the case will be over, and things will go back to being normal. You'll see." Haruhi told him optimistically.

Hikaru eyed her cautiously and then found himself wondering why he was so adamant at finding fault in her words. She had been through tough times in her life as well, and if she had gotten through, so could he. After all, he still had Kaoru to support him, and now Haruhi as well.

"You've become more open, less quiet. It's nice." He finally answered, almost shyly.

Haruhi sobered and gazed at him thoughtfully. She had never assumed she was getting louder, but perhaps it was a natural effect to try and draw out the old personalities of the twins. She kept moving along, glancing at the trees around her absently. Quickly she realised he wasn't with her and looked back to find him a few paces behind.

"Hikaru?"

He was looking downwards, with his dark hair obscuring his eyes.

"Are you okay?"

"I've been thinking..."

Haruhi turned around and blinked owlishly. "Yes?"

Hikaru stepped forward so he was almost level with her.

"I've been in a pretty bad mood for the last few months, and some of it I can't fix right now. I have so many nightmares Haru."

She simply nodded for him to continue.

"But things have started to look up since you came to stay here. To be honest I didn't think it was a good idea to start with. However now I realised some things I've been childish about. I'm not going to let the company drag me down anymore. Maybe I'll still be upset afterwards and that might take time to fix, but I'm done bringing myself down." He declared.

"Hikaru, does Kaoru know this?"

"Not yet, I want to do this on my own without him. Then maybe he can see I'm stronger than that, and he won't worry so much. I hate seeing myself destroy him Haru, I won't do it."

Haruhi smiled sincerely, her dark brown orbs glowing with happiness. "I'm so glad you said that, Kaoru isn't the only one who is worried, you know. You still have the Host Club behind you."

Hikaru nodded solemnly, and then surprised her by reaching forward and clasping her in a hug. "Thanks Haru."

Her eyes widened in shock, before she closed them and returned the hug with equal warmth.

"Now, do you think we can get out of this cold?" He asked when they parted.

She simply rolled her eyes in reply.

* * *

**A/N:**

Phew, that was a long one compared to the others. But I had fun writing it!

- Mae.


End file.
